


Prison Break Prompts

by Ranger_of_Estel



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance, friendships, prompt fills, prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 12,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_of_Estel/pseuds/Ranger_of_Estel
Summary: A collection of stories from prompts I receive on Tumblr





	1. “All I want for Christmas is you!” - Misa

**Author's Note:**

> Because these are prompt fills it is very possible you will come across the occasional typo/grammatical error. Due to sheer volume I do not have time to go back and check each one.

_“All I want for Christmas is you!”_  
 “Did you actually get a Santa suit?  
Misa

 

* * *

                “Michael?” Sara half laughs as she calls through the house. Her husband arrives in the doorway moments later, apron still on and towel over his shoulder. “Did you actually get a Santa suit?” she motions to the red and white materially in a bag at the end of their bed.

                He smiles, shrugging slightly. “My dad used to do it before…” he trails off with a shake of his head. “Anyway, I thought Mike might enjoy it. And when I was picking him up the other day I heard the school say their usual Santa is out of town this month.”

                She steps forward, reaching up to lay her hand against his cheek. “You, Michael Scofield, are a wonderful human being.”

                He chuckles, turning his head to press a kiss to her palm. “I don’t know about that,” he looks at her, blue eyes stealing her breath just like they had that first day in the infirmary. “I still haven’t found a gift for you.”

                She shakes her head, “Don’t you know?” she lifts up, lips brushing his as she speaks. “All I want for Christmas is you.”

                He closes the fraction of space, one hand wrapping around her waist to pull her closer and deepen the kiss. When they pull away he keeps his forehead pressed to hers. “I can work with that.”


	2. “Don’t open those till later!” - Misa + Mike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t open those till later!”  
> “What’d you get me?”   
> Misa + Mike

* * *

                “You can’t open those till later!” Sara calls from the kitchen, glaring at the backs of her husband and son who are inspecting gifts under the tree.

                “We’re just investigating!” Mike calls back, sounding every bit as overly innocent as her husband does when causing trouble.

                “What if that’s fragile?” she asks as Michael carefully shakes one of the smaller boxes with his name on it.

                “Is it?” he offers her a curious glance. He and Michael share a mischievous smile. “Why don’t you just tell us what’s inside? Then we will know which things might break.”

                “I’m not telling you what I got, that defeats the whole purpose!” she rolls her eyes, hands resting on her hips.

                Michael shrugs, “And where’s the fun in not guessing then?” he looks down at his son, “Guess we’ll just have to risk things being fragile.”

                The little boy nods, running to grab the next package, “What do you think this one is?” he asks, handing it to his father.

                Michael takes it, “hmm,” he tests the weight, shifting it slightly. “I think this is a pony.”

                “No it’s not!” Mike laughs, “it’s not big enough!”

                “Alright,” Michael offers the package back, “What do you think it is?”

                “A train set!” the little boy explains excitedly. “See, listen to the pieces.” He shakes the package. “And it’s the same size as the box I saw at the store with mom.” He adds.

                Sara just sighs, shaking her head. “If you break something I’m not replacing it.” She makes her way back to the stove to check the cookies. Somewhere between amused and exasperated at the pair of overly observant, but equally excitable boys.


	3. "You look cute when you're cold" - Misa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You look cute when you're cold"  
> Misa

* * *

                Sara leans shivers slightly, despite her fuzzy jacket and the coffee in her gloved hands. “You alright?” Michael asks, wrapping his arm around her to tuck her against his side as his hand rubs her arm.

                She nods, happy to have the extra bit of warmth as the walk through the lights display in the park. “Good,” she gives a little nod, before pulling her scarf just a little higher around her nose. They walk quietly a little longer, enjoying the night out to themselves.

                She glances up to ask him something, but pauses at the thoughtful expression on his face. “What?” she asks, nose scrunching slightly against the cold.

                “Nothing,” he smiles, “just admiring how beautiful you are.” She flushes, adding more heat to her already red cheeks. The lights reflecting in his playful gaze. “And noticing how cute you look when you’re cold.” He adds, leaning down to press a kiss to the small bit of exposed skin on her temple.

                “You are such a sap,” she grumbles, tucking more tightly into his side.

                He chuckles, “Well, I have a lot of missed dates to make up for.” He smiles at her, that boyish grin that hides away all the trials he’s survived. “You love it.”

                “Mm,” she hums, leaning up to press a soft kiss to his lips. “I do; almost as much as I love you.”


	4. "Oh wow" - Misa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh wow"  
> Misa

* * *

                Sara is curled up on the couch, blanket draped around her waist and coffee in hand as she watches Mike excitedly unwrap his gifts Christmas morning. Michael is sitting in the floor with him, holding the trash bag like a basketball hoop for their son to toss the wads of paper into.

                Most of the packages have been opened, until he approaches her with a small one she doesn’t remember wrapping. “This one has your name!” he exclaims, setting it on her lap.

                “Does it now?” Her eyes immediately move to Michael, who’s got that adoring smile as he watches her. “Guess we should see what it is huh?” She carefully pulls away the paper to reveal the small black box. She opens it carefully, releasing a little gasp “Oh, wow.”

                “What is it?” Mike leans onto the arm of the couch, shifting around until he can see the pendant hanging from a delicate silver chain. There’s a teardrop shaped band of silver, with four prongs holding a diamond in the center. “Wait, this isn’t from Santa!” Mike frowns.

                “How do you know?” She asks, still distracted by the way the morning light bounces off the precious stone.

                “Because I helped Daddy pick it out!” Mike states proudly.

                “He did indeed,” Michael walks over, sitting next to her. “And he did a fine job at it.”

                “Well,” She looks between them, fighting back the tears forming in her eyes. “It’s beautiful. And I,” she leans over, pressing a kiss to Mike’s cheek. “Am the luckiest girl in the world.” She turns to Michael, pulling him in for a soft kiss.


	5. “Not on Christmas.” - Misa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Not on Christmas.”  
> Sara to Michael  
> Misa – Post S5

* * *

                Sara steps into the study, watching as Michael busies himself between paper and computer files. “Hey,” she almost whispers, drawing his attention to her. “Come to bed.”

                “I’m almost done,” he replies, motioning to one of the stacks of paper, “I just need to enter in-“

                “No,” she interrupts, sees the way his expression shifts from explaining to amused.

                “No?” he replies, attention fully on her now.

                “That’s right,” she walks over, scooting his chair back from the desk. “I know your work is important, know lots of people count on you.” She steps between him and the monitor, “But not on Christmas.”

                “Christmas ended a couple hours ago,” he comments, more statement than argument.

                “I haven’t gone to bed yet, it’s still Christmas.” She replies stubbornly, reaching out to grab one hand. His fingers link with her reflexively, “And I’m not leaving until you come with me.”

                “Has anyone ever told you that you can be quite stubborn?” he asks, smile tugging at his lips.

                “It may have come up now and then,” she grins back at him.

                “Well, in that case.” He tugs her to the side with their linked hands, quickly saving documents with his free hand before shutting down the machine. “I suppose I have no choice but to cooperate.”

                “Good call,” she tugs him toward their room, and soon they are snuggled together under the covers.

                “This is much better than staring at data and schematics,” he whispers, breath ghosting against her ear and neck from behind.

                She hums in agreement, pressing herself further back into his warm chest, his arms tightening fractionally around her waist. “Sleep Michael,” she almost mumbles, bringing one of his hands up to press a kiss to his knuckles.

                He chuckles, pressing kisses along her exposed neck and shoulder. “Alright, sweet dreams Sara.”


	6. “You’ve never had a New Year’s kiss?” - Misa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ve never had a New Year’s kiss?”  
> Misa – Post S5

* * *

                “What do you mean you haven’t kissed under the mistletoe?” Sara asks as she moves to hang the small plant over the archway.

                “Not something I actively searched out.” Michael replies, unwrapping the next item from the box of decorations.

                “But it’s a Christmas tradition, like the kiss at midnight on the 31st.” she replies.

                “Haven’t done that one either,” he replies.

                “You’ve never had a New Year’s kiss?” She turns to face him.

                “Sara,” he chuckles, “I wasn’t exactly the dating type. Between school, work, breaking my brother out of prison.” He offers a wry smile, then shrugs. “And even if I did date, it never lasted long enough for holiday traditions.”

                “Well,” she hops down from the stepstool, walking over to grab him by the hands and pull him toward the newly placed garland. “Guess we’ll just have to fix that.” She leans up on her toes, lips pressing softly to his.

                He returns the kiss, though it remains gentle. Her arms settle on his chest as they separate. “I think I could handle that.”

                “Good,” she presses another swift kiss before returning to the decorations.


	7. “It’s snowing!” - Misa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s snowing!”  
> Misa – Post S5

* * *

                Sara makes her way through the house, housecoat pulled around her against the chill of the morning. She finds the pot of hot coffee in the kitchen, but her husband isn’t in the kitchen or his study. Eventually she notices the figure on the back patio, standing just off the edge.

                She slides the door open, shivering against the blast of cold air and stray snowflakes. “Michael?”

                He turns, face red from the cold but eyes sparkling. “It’s snowing,” he states, smile pulling at his lips.

                “Very observant of you,” She replies, pulling her robe closer. “Aren’t you freezing?” she asks, noting that he’s only in his flannel pajama pants and a long sleeve top.

                He shakes his head, “I’m alright.” His eyes return to the yard that is blanketed in white. “I forgot how beautiful it was, before the world wakes up and creates tracks and shovels paths through it.”

                It hits her then, that he’s spent years in countries that are warm year-round. She wonders if he’s seen snow at all since he left. “Coffee’s ready, when you’re ready to get warm.” Is all she thinks to say. Not wanting to rush him in, but also not dressed warmly enough to join him.

                Luckily for her he turns, making his way toward her. “Coffee sounds good,”

                “Hang on,” She laughs as he approaches her. Reaching up she dusts snowflakes from his head and shoulders, smiling as the lights reflect off of the ones still caught in his eyelashes. “There, now you won’t make a puddle when you get inside.” He reaches out as if to embrace her and she quickly dances away, “Oh no! You get warm, then we can snuggle.”

                At that he laughs, “Fair enough.”

                Soon they are sitting together on the couch, cups of coffee in hand. “It’s snowing!” Mike’s voice echoes through the house as he comes running into the room.

                “It is,” Sara smiles, then glances up at her husband. “Why don’t you and your dad go out and play a bit while I get breakfast ready?”

                “Really?” Mike asks, looking over at his father excitedly.

                “Absolutely,” he glances down at Sara, who is still tucked into his side. “If you’re sure?”

                “Completely,” she shifts away, pressing a swift kiss to his cheek. “You two go have fun.”

                As they both grin, going through the house to put on warmer clothes Sara isn’t sure which one is actually more excited.


	8. “Come cuddle by the fire.” - Misa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I believe it’s required that we kiss now.”  
> “Come cuddle by the fire.”  
> Misa – Post S5

* * *

                Sara wakes to an empty bed; sighing as she rolls over to press her face into her husbands pillow. Michael had often woken before her, or couldn’t sleep at all, after his return. It had faded in the months since, but she’d be lying if she said there wasn’t a flash of panic every time she found him gone. The terrifying, if fleeting, thought that finding him had been a dream. But the pillow smells like him, and she’s in the house they bought together. So with one last moment relishing the warmth of bed she swings her legs over the side and hunts for her slippers.

                She makes her way through the house, blanket still pulled around her shoulders like a child as she searches for her lover. Michael is standing at the sliding door looking to the backyard, a chilling breeze hitting her as she approaches. “Michael?” she steps up beside him, pulling the blanket more tightly around her.

                He turns, that warm smile that is just for her on his lips. “I’m sorry, did I wake you?”

                She shakes her head, “No…just noticed you were up.” She glances out the door, notices the large snowflakes drifting lazily to the already blanketed yard.

                “I forgot how beautiful it is,” he glances back outside, “Egypt and Yemen aren’t exactly known for snowfall.”

                “Guess I hadn’t really thought about it,” She tucked into his side, shaking her head at the open door. “How are you not freezing though?”

                He chuckles, “Sorry,” he reaches out to close the door, but they stand watching the snowfall a little longer.

                She makes a little squeak of surprise as he sweeps her into his arms, beginning to laugh as he carries her toward the living room. “Michael!”

                “Shh,” he chuckles, setting her down in the floor, “Don’t want to wake Mike yet.” He moves to the fireplace, started a flame in the wood with practiced ease. “Wait,” he motions for her to stay, then disappears into the kitchen. When he returns its with two steaming mugs, which he places carefully on the carpet. When he turns back Sara is holding out her arms in invitation, which he happily accepts.

                They stay like that a while, just snuggled together with warm drinks in hand. Finally she glances up at him, “Snuggling by the fire with hot chocolate while it snows, sometimes your sickeningly romantic you know that?”

                He just smiles, pulling her a little closer, lips pressed into her hair. “Humor me,”

                “If you insist,” she shifts, “But if you’re goal is hallmark levels of sweet, I think we have to kiss.”

                His lips quirk up into a smirk at the corners, “If you insist.” He cups her face in one hand, leaning down to cover her lips with his. As she melts into the kiss Sara decides even hallmark couldn’t hold a candle to this moment.


	9. New Years Eve - Misa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Years Eve  
> Misa

__

* * *

                Michael is leaned in the corner of the room, watching as the people he loves interact in the room around him. Mike and Lila Maria running about with paper crowns on their head, excited at the prospect of being up until midnight.  Sucre is in a rather animated argument with Lincoln while Sheba and Maricruz shake their heads while chatting at the table. LJ and his girlfriend are on the couch, laughing at something on his phone as she presses into his side. They’d invited the others, C-note and his family, Mahone and Felicia, but they’d each had prior commitments.

                Sara walks over, sparkling grape juice in two champagne glasses, one of which she holds out to him. He accepts, swirling the liquid slightly before lifting it to his lips. “Guess I finally found a use for these things,” she chuckles, looking at the glasses they’d been gifted for the their second wedding.

                “Not a bad one,” he smiles, “This tastes better.”

                She laughs, taking a drink of her own glass. She watches him, “You alright?”

                He nods, “Yeah, just watching.” He looks down at her, “it’s good to see them all happy.”

                “They’ll still be happy if you join in,” she nudges his ribs with her elbow.

                “You saying I’m being anti-social?” he quirks a brow, and she just rolls her eyes.

                “I’m just saying, don’t forget to live in the moment a little.” She rests her head against his shoulder.

                “Maybe that will be my new year resolution,” his voice is only have joking.

                “Not a bad one,” she smiles,

                “And what about you?” he looks at her curiously, “what are your aspirations for the new year?”

                “Hmm,” she’s thoughtful a moment, “to be the best wife and mother I can.”

                “Nope,” he shakes his head, “Pick again.”

                “What? Why?” she whines

                “Because,” he leans down, nose brushing against hers. “You can’t make a resolution for something you’ve already accomplished.”

                She flushes, just tilting her head up for a kiss when Sucre’s voice interrupts them. “The ball is gonna drop!”

                Michael sighs, but ushers his wife toward the living room where they’ve pulled the event up on the TV. They watch it move, the kids glued to the image, but his own eyes drawn back to the woman beside him.

                “10…9…8-“ they begin counting, voices getting a little louder with each number. “3…2…1.” The ball drops, the room filling with a loud “Happy New Year,”

                Michael skips the celebration shout in favor of stepping in front of his wife, bending down to capture her lips in warm but relatively chaste kiss. He hears the others set off their poppers with laughter and cheers, string confetti falling like a cloud over he and Sara.

                She’s laughing as they pull away, reaching up to push the streamers from his head and shoulders. “How’s that for living in the moment?”

                She smiles, “I think it’s a pretty good start.”


	10. Decorating the Christmas tree - Michael, Sara & Mike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decorating the Christmas tree   
> Michael, Sara & Mike

                Sara insists on a live tree for their first Christmas. It had been a family tradition in her house, and Michael sees no reason to deny her. Besides, it means he doesn’t have to battle the traffic and crowds to purchase one in a store. So, on one of the more mild days Michael, Lincoln, LJ and Mike go out to choose and cut down trees. Mike of course chooses the largest tree he can find, and it will require more than a little trimming to fit in the house. But Michael knows that it’s probable that it will fit, and that’s enough for him.

                The boys get it set up before Sara gets home from her shift, and Michael finds the boxes of ornaments and decorations in the basement. After making sure there’s fresh coffee waiting he and Mike settle down on the couch to watch Frosty until she returns. Sara walks in, eyes drawn to the massive evergreen in the corner. “Wow…”

                The boys turn, looking over the back of the couch at her. “Do you like it?” Mike asks.

                “He told me that last year the tree wasn’t big enough for all of the decorations,” Michael smiles, walking over to his wife. “And we couldn’t have that.”

                She laughs, “Heaven forbid,” she leans up for a quick kiss, then begins sliding her jacket off. “Coffee?”

                “Fresh pot,” he smiles, placing another kiss to her lips before making his way to the kitchen. By the time he gets back with a pair of mugs she’s got Christmas music playing and is unpacking decorations. He sets the mugs on the table, watching the two whisper and giggle.

                Soon they are all three around the tree, taking the top, middle, and bottom branches according to height. It strikes him about halfway through that he’s never done this before. At least not since before they lost their mother. He watches his wife and son as the place pieces in the branches; especially Sara who seems to consider each ornament before putting it on. He pauses as he notes the ornament in her hand, a little swan.

                He steps up behind her, and she looks over at him, tears in her eyes. “Hey,” he soothes, using his thumbs to wipe away a stray tear. “What’s wrong?”

                She looks back down at the little bird cradled in her hands. “This was for you, though I never told anyone.”

                He reaches around, cupping her hands with his own. “Now it can be for us. For new beginnings.”  He kisses her cheek. “No more tears Sara.”

                “Are you okay?” Mike comes up next to them, “Why are you whispering?”

                “I’m fine baby,” Sara smiles, bending down to kiss his cheek. “Your father was just reminding me how special this Christmas is.”

                “Course,” he grins, “It’s our first time decorating as a family.”

                “That’s my boy,” Michael ruffles his hair. “Why don’t you help me put the star on top?”

                “Really?” he brightens, running over to the get the box.

                “Hang on,” Sara steps away, moving toward the phone sitting on the table. “Let me get a picture.”

                Michael grins, grabbing his son by the waist. “Up we go,” he settles Mike on his shoulders, holding his legs as his Son leans to put the star on top.

                Sara snaps the photo, “That ones a keeper.”


	11. “Ok, I think you’ve had a little too much wine.” - Misa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ok, I think you’ve had a little too much wine.”  
> Misa – Established relationship

 

* * *

               Michael is just returning from putting Mike down, walking into the living room to find his wife dozing off curled up on the couch. A smile tugs as his lips as he moves to kneel in front of her, fingers brushing against her knee. “Hey,”

                He eyes open and she smiled down at him. “Hey.”

                “I think you’ve had a little too much wine.” He teases, motioning to the glass of sparkling grape juice on the side table.

                “Is that what this is?” she giggles, straightening some.

                “Something like that,” he smiles, rising to press a kiss to her forehead. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.” He slips one hand under her knees, the other at her back as he lifts her.

                Her arms lock around his neck, head leaning into his shoulder. “’m sorry I fell asleep, was ‘sposed to help set up gifts.”

                He chuckles, easily pushing the door to their room open with his foot. “I’ll get the gifts,” he lays her down, pulling covers up as his lips brush against hers. “Sleep love,”

                She presses her lips against his for a real kiss, sleepy as it is. “Thank you,”

                By the time he gets back to the bedroom after setting out Mike’s gifts, and a couple that he’s hidden away for Sara, he finds her sound asleep. He slips in beside her, pulling her back so that she settles against his chest. Finally drifting off for the few hours of sleep until Mike comes barreling in to wake them up once more.


	12. "I want to start the new year with you in my arms." - Misa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want to start the new year with you in my arms."  
> Misa

* * *

                The house is full of friends and family, more than either of them had ever really expected to have. Children running about their feet and laughter filling every room. Michael approaches, two glasses in hand. Once she’s taken one his free hand drops to her waist, pulling her into his side where she contently tucks against him.

                “Quite the party you managed,” He looks down at her.

                “Hey, most of the guest list was your idea.” She smiles up at him, “Not that I would want it any different.”

                He nods, offering a quiet hum of agreement before taking another drink. They step aside as a single unit, allowing small feet to run past them. “Absolutely not.”

                “Papi!” Sucre’s voice calls from the living room. “Come on, your going to miss it!”

                “Guess that’s our cue,” Sara chuckles. He nods, and they part just far enough to walk into the room. Lincoln already has the channel pulled up, the countdown having begun. Michael takes the drink from Sara’s hand, setting them down one an end table. “I wasn’t done with that?” she eyes him curiously.

                “You can have it back in a minute,” He shifts so they are both facing the TV, arms snaking around her waist as he pulls her back into his chest. “But I want to start the year with you in my arms.”

                She smiles, “You should have just said so.” Her hands cover his, head tilting back to look up at him. They countdown with the others, and as the clock strikes midnight she leans up enough to catch his lips in a tender kiss, which he happily returns. “Happy New year.” She breathes as they part. And for the first time in a long while it is, and she couldn’t think of a better start.


	13. "I don't know what to get him/her!" - Misa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't know what to get him/her!"   
> Misa

* * *

                “It’s been years Linc, I don’t even know where to start looking for a gift.” Michael sighs, toying with the neck of his beer bottle as he sits across from his brother at the little bar & grill.

                Lincoln huffs, “Michael; time passed but she’s the same Sara.” He motions toward Michael with his bottle, “Use that big brain of yours, what would Sara have liked before you left? Cause I guarantee you she’s not changed that much.”

                Michael nods, “Your probably right,” he runs a hand over his head, “I just want this to be special, done right.”

                “’m sure you’ll do just fine,” Lincoln replies as their meals come, the topic changing to various other topics.

* * *

                “I don’t have any idea what to get Michael for Christmas.” Sara huffs, watching the kids running in the backyard. “He went through so much while we were apart…”

                “You know, when Sucre first got back I felt the same way.” Maricruz shook her head, “After everything that happened while you were all on the run, trying so hard to get free. How do you pretend life is normal?”

                “So what did you do?” Sara asks

                “I realized that normal was exactly what he wanted, hopeless romantic that he is.” She laughs, “Mistletoe, stupidly sappy gifts, a framed photo, cutting down a tree, the works.” She shrugs, “It’s tradition between us now, buying the most hallmark level romance gift we can find for the other.”

                “I don’t think – ” Sara is cut off

                “I know that’s not the kind of man Michael is.” She shakes her head, “My point is, for all he’s been through your husband is still the same man at his core.” She smiles slightly, “And no one knows that man better than you.”

                “Maybe your right.” Sara takes a slow drink of her coffee, “Thank you.”

                The other woman smiles, “Don’t mention it.”

* * *

                It’s late Christmas eve, Mike is down for the night and they’ve just finished putting out gifts when Michael approaches her. “Sara,” he holds out a small silver wrapped box.

                She takes it, moving to sit on the couch before beginning to unwrap it. Inside is a jewelry box, which holds a sliver chain and delicate swan pendant. “It’s beautiful,” she half whispers, fingers coming up to brush over the simple pendant.

                She notices the way he releases a breath, as if he’d been concerned she would like it. Which reminds her....She jumps up, little box still in hand as she pulls a rectangular package from the tree and brings it to him.

                He accepts, opening it to find a leather-bound journal, upon opening it he finds the pages are full of letters written to him. “I used to write to you, about things happening, about Mike…”

                “Sara…” his voice is quiet, fingers tracing over the cover.

                “I’d been meaning to tell you about them,” her voice is quiet, unsure. “I thought you might like being able to read about the things happening…but-“

                “It’s perfect,” he states, eyes looking up to catch hers. Smile blossoming on her face first, then a matching one on his.

                “Merry Christmas Michael,” she moves closer, pressing a kiss on his cheek.

                “Merry Christmas Sara,” he replies, this time pressing his lips softly to hers.


	14. “Is that a threat?” - Misa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is that a threat?”  
> Misa (also ft. Mike)

                “Michael, I said sit down!” Sara makes a sound of exasperation, fetching the medical supplies from a cabinet in the kitchen.

                “I’m fine Sara,” He follows behind, hand cradling the opposite palm.

                She turns, pinning him with a withering stare and pointing at a chair. “Sit, or I’ll make you clean your own wound.”

                “Is that a threat?” His voice is full of fake concern, and he just manages to bite back his smile.

                “And if it is?” She asks, one hand moving to her hip. He holds his hands up in surrender, taking a seat in one of the kitchen chairs. “That’s what I thought.” She shakes her head, retrieving the kit and then sitting in a chair facing his. “Hand,” He gives it to her, wincing as she daps the alcohol over the cut. “I can’t believe you.”

                “What?” he tilts his head slightly

                “The great Michael Scofield; the man who no prison can keep, and you’re defeated by a swingset.”

                “Hey,” he frowns, “In fact I improved the rather questionable design. This,” he holds up his hand, and the gash across his palm. “Was a loose piece of the metal roofing, poorly cut, sliced me when I picked it up.”

                “Uh-huh,” she stitches it up quickly, patting his arm.

                “What’s that supposed to mean?” He raises one brow.

                She lifts his hand to her lips, kissing just before his wrist. “That you are a wonderful father, and Mike is thrilled about the new fort.” She smirks, “He also told me that you set an open knife on the roof and it slid, and this.” She motions to his hand, “Is how you caught it.”

                He frowns, opening his mouth to argue but then closes it again. Finally shaking his head, “Obviously I need to have a conversation with our son about keeping secrets.”

                She just laughs, leaning up to press a chaste kiss to his lips. “Well your clutzy moment is safe with me,” She steps away, putting things back in the med kit. “Now go on,” she motions back to the door, “He’s waiting for your help with the finishing touches.”


	15. “Please, don’t cry.” - Misa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please, don’t cry.”   
> Misa

* * *

                Michael runs his thumb across the back of Sara’s hand as they walk, moonlight lighting the small walkway through the park. “I love this time of year,” she glances up at him, “The cool air, leaves of so many colors.” She leans on his shoulder, “Fall has always been my favorite.”

                He smiles down at her, pressing a kiss against her crown. “I think I’m looking forward to winter, I’ve had enough heat for a while.” She laughs at that, and he just clasps her hands more firmly in his. “Sara, I…wanted to ask you something.”

                “Hmm?” she looks up at him, “What’s on your mind Michael?”

                He takes a step away, then turns to face her, sliding down to one knee. “Will you marry me?”

                “Michael,” she’s looking down at him, smile tugging at her lips. “we are married.”

                “I know,” he remains on his knee, reaching into his jacket. “But that was the beginning of so much hurt…” he pulls out a box, flipping it open to reveal a ring that looks just like her grandmothers. “Will you marry me again?”

                She nods eagerly, “Yes” she offers her hand which he gently slips the ring onto. “Of course I will.”

                She tugs at his wrist so he stands, her hands slipping into his again. “We’ll do it properly this time, church, friends and family.”

                She’s smiling, “How about our backyard? Just those closest to us?”

                “Whatever you want,” he leans in, but stops just short of a kiss. “Hey,” there’s concern in his voice, reaching up to brush tears away with his thumb. “don’t cry…this was supposed to be a happy-”

                “I am Michael,” she offers a watery laugh, reaching up to cup his face. “You know as well as I do that tears do not always mean sadness.”

                He nods, pressing his forehead to hers. “I still don’t like seeing you with tears on your cheeks.”

                “Just kiss me Michael,” she leans up, lips hovering near his.

                He just smiles, leaning in to kiss her softly. “As you wish.”


	16. “I don’t want to be alone right now.” - Misa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t want to be alone right now.”   
> Misa

 

* * *

               Michael follows the familiar footprints in the sand, coming to stop silently at his wife’s side. When she doesn’t speak he dips his head, casting a sideways glance. “Are you alright?”

                “It’s been eleven years…” her voice quivers slightly, “I just wish I’d never asked him to look over Linc’s case, maybe kept the company away.”

                It takes him a moment to realize who she’s talking about. “I’m sorry,” he looks back over the ocean. “You know I never meant to take your family from you.”

                She nods, sniffling slightly. “I know Michael,”

                He reaches out to take her hand, but stops short as his fingers brush against her palm. “Do you want-“ he trails off, and she just shakes her head.

                “I don’t want to be alone, not right now.” She steps into his waiting arms, which wrap around her like a security blanket, somewhere safe to break. She cries against his shirt, hands fisted in the lapels of his jacket. “It’s not fair…”

                “Shh,” he soothes, resting his head atop hers. “I know it’s not.”  He rubs gentle circles into her back, “But I can tell you one thing,” she pulls back enough to look back at him, giving him a chance to push the hair from her face. “He would be proud of what you’ve become Sara.”

                She nods, rubbing her eyes with the back of one hand. “I like to think so.” She gives him a small smile, “He would have hated you though.”

                He raises one brow, “Thanks for that bode of confidence.”  He shrugs, “I bet I could have charmed him. After all,” he’s smirking down at her, “I managed to bring together Abruzzi and T-bag.”

                “Childs play compared to my father,” she chuckles, reaching up to rest her arms around his neck, head returning to his chest. “But I suppose eventually he might have warmed up to you.” She offers a little smile. “Did I ever tell you about what he did to my first boyfriend in highschool?”

                She begins the tale, and soon she’s sitting between his legs in the sand. Offering Michael a new understanding of his late father-in-law, and giving Sara a chance to air out the things she’s kept buried so long. The pair learning that sometimes the best way to let someone go is to remember them.


	17. "You don’t mean that." - Misa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You don’t mean that."  
> Misa  
> Also ft. Sucre & Maricruz

* * *

                Michael wakes to the feeling of feather light kisses across his nose and jaw. He smiles, blinking the room into focus around him. “Good Morning,” Sara smiles at him, the little patches of light from between the curtains giving her a warm glow in the morning light.

                He hums, pulling her closer so he can nuzzle into the crook of her neck; placing kisses against he exposed skin there. She giggles, then pushes against his chest, “Michael!”

                “Hey,” he rolls them so he’s on his back and she’s resting atop him. “you started it.”

                She sits up, straddling his bare chest with one his shirts flowing around her. “We have to meet the others for the boat ride.”

                “The boat will wait,” his voice is still husky as he leans up to capture her mouth with his. She melts, hands at his shoulders for balance.

                They are startled apart by rapid knocks against the bedroom door. “Papi!” Sucre’s voice rings through the room, ”The dolphins don’t wait for nobody my friend.”

                Michael groans, dropping his head back onto the pillow as Sara laughs. “Coming!” she slides off the bed, making her way to their suitcases.

                “I knew we shouldn’t have agreed to stay in the same house. Should have come by ourselves.” He grumbles, catching the shirt she tosses toward him.

                “You don’t mean that,” she rolls her eyes, “If we’d come down here without them we would have been in a hotel and you would have complained about that instead. Besides,” she sits on the edge of the bed and begins brushing her hair. “You two have been planning this trip for months.” She shakes her head, “I was beginning to think that you were going to come without me and Maricruz.”

                “Not a chance,” he walks over, smiling down at her.  “You make for a much better bed mate.” He grins, leaning down to press a swift kiss to her lips.


	18. “I’d wait forever, as long as I could be with you in the end” - Misa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’d wait forever, as long as I could be with you in the end”  
> Misa

* * *

                “You didn’t change it.” Michael was sitting on the couch, his son’s jersey in hand.

                “Change what Michael?” Sara set her keys on the side table, walking toward the man she loves.

                He holds up the sports shirt, Scofield written boldly above the umber. “His name,” he looks at her “or yours.”

                She smiles, sitting on the couch at his side, hand on his knee. “Of course not,”

                He looks at her, mouth quirking up at the corner. “Can’t imagine Poseidon took that well.”

                She scoffs, “I made it clear to Jacob that I wasn’t going to change my name, our son’s name.”

                He’s looking at her, that same baffled adoration only she seemed capable of bringing out in him. “Why?” He shakes his head, “You thought I was dead…even I didn’t know if I would get out.”

                “Didn’t matter,” she shrugs, “I chose you first, and no one would change that.” She rests her head against his shoulder, “I would have waited forever, if that’s what it took to be with you again.”

                She feels the inhale, his warm hand covering hers. His lips press to her crown “No more waiting Sara, not again.” He nuzzles against her, “I love you Sara.”

                She smiles, tucking into his side as he wraps his arm around her shoulders. “I know,” she looks up at him, “It’s the one thing I’ve always known.”


	19. “I’ll get you back for that” - Misa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll get you back for that”  
> Misa  
> Ft. Mike

* * *

                It’s the first summer after…everything. They’ve moved, remarried, settled finally. Well, as much as one settles with an eight-year-old boy and busybody husband. Still, Sara is content, more than that she’s happy. The boys are playing with water guns, which they’ve spent weeks building, and chasing one another around the yard.

                She watches at the window a moment longer, the way they are grinning and darting about a moment she wants to remember. Then she grabs the tray of lemonade and glasses and steps onto the back porch. “Boys, drinks!” she shouts approaching the table and pouring each of them a glass. She doesn’t see them approach, and shouts as the freezing water hits her shoulder. Head jerking up, “Michael!”

                Her husband is looking at her like the cat who caught the canary, “Yes love?”

                “I’m going to get you back for that,” she holds out her hand, “Mike?”

                He presses his weapon into her hand, “I’m going to get snacks.”

                By the time she turns around Michael is halfway across the yard, grinning at her. “Well?”

                She kicks off her shoes, and then sprints across the yard firing a stream which her husband easily avoids before hitting her with another stream of his own. Eliciting another squeal from her, and his head tossed back in laughter before they dart after each other again.


	20. “Nothing has ever scared me more than being with you” - Misa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nothing has ever scared me more than being with you”  
> Misa

* * *

                Michael has his back against he headboard when Sara wakes, shifting to face her husband. “Michael?”

                “Right here,” He reaches down, resting a hand on her shoulder as she turns to face him.

                “You alright,” she props up on her elbow to look at him.

                He nods, “Not tired tonight,” he offers her a tender smile, “Go back to sleep Sara.”

                “I can stay up,” she pulls herself up, allowing him to put his arms around her shoulders before curling into his side. “Nightmares?”

                He shakes his head, “Not tonight.” He presses his lips to her hair, “You don’t have to stay up with me,”

                “I know,” She reaches up to rest a hand over the arm around her. “But I’ve missed enough nights of comforting you through the fear and pain.” He chuckles, and she frowns. “What?”

                “Nothing,” she can hear his smile. “It’s just, you were the most terrifying thing that’s ever happened to me.”

                “What?” she shifts away just enough to look at him.

                “When I was in Fox River, when I had to be focused on getting Linc out.” He shakes his head, “But when I see you in the infirmary, when we started to talk…when I realized I cared?” his huff was almost a laugh. “That was the single most terrifying moment,” he reached up, cupping her cheek with his free hand. “But it was also the most wonderful thing that’s ever happened to me.”

                She smiles, turning her head to place a kiss on his palm. “I know what you mean,” He smiles at her sleepy eyes, that little smile she gets whenever he mentions their origin. “And getting you back, getting this,” she leans into him once more. “Was worth every moment.”

                “You mean the world to me Sara,” he whispers. Words that had over time changed from something he feared, to the only reason he kept fighting. She mumbled something he didn’t hear, quickly falling back asleep in his arms.


	21. "I almost lost you" - Misa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I almost lost you  
> Misa

* * *

                The second time Michael wakes it’s to something warm shifting along his right side and pressure on his chest. Blinking until his eyes adjust to the soft light he sees the top of Sara’s head, her hair splayed across his torso. He can feel by her breathing pattern that she isn’t asleep, but she remains almost motionless. “Sara?” his voice is still raspy, but at least breathing is no longer a struggle.

                “Not yet,” It’s a whisper, words spoken against his skin. “I know we have to deal with Poseidon, that we have to discuss a plan with the others.” He lifts her head to look at him, pleading. “Just let me have this.” There are tears welling in her eyes, “I almost lost you again and I,” she pauses as his hand reaches up to cup her cheek, leaning into his touch. “Just let me stay a little longer, please.”

                “Sara,” he shifts to his side, wincing as it pulls on the fresh stitches. He coaxes her up a little, and she tucks her head under his chin. He wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her more tightly against him; eyes closed as he rests his face against her hair. “The plan can wait.” He knows it’s not true, that every second counts against them. But she’s flown halfway across the world to save him, even after all he’s done. And he’s waited desperately for this very same comfort. So Poseidon will have to wait, and the world with him. “I’m right here,” he whispers, not even trying to fight the crack in his voice as he feels her tears roll across his skin. “I’m here.”


	22. “You don’t have to change for me” - Misa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t have to change for me”  
> Misa

* * *

                Michael and Sara sat at the kitchen table, paperwork and forms spread out before them. “Okay, so the lawyer is looking into the legalities of my married status.” Sara shakes her head, “But well, there are some unusual circumstances here.”

                Michael chuckles, “Mm, can’t imagine.” He shifts around his own stack of paperwork, “Sorta like filing everything to remind the world I’m not really dead.” She shifts her own stacks around, knocking a few pages off in the process. He leans down, gathering them up then raising to return them. He pauses as he sees the title, “Applications?” he frowns, looking over at her. “I thought you like the hospital you’re at now?”

                “I do,” she takes the stack, settling them to her left the straightening them again. “But we’ve already decided we want out of this house…so I thought it best to have options.” She shrugs.

                “Sara,” his voice is a mix of surprise and, hurt? He turns, using his foot to turn her chair to face him and then reaching out to clasp her hands. “Don’t worry about that; you and Mike have made a life here.” He motions around, “And yes, we’ll get out of this house, but I would never ask you to uproot your lives for me again.” He reaches up, tucking hair behind her ear, “You don’t have to change for me Sara, not this time.”

                She’s smiling, “I know Michael,” she turns her face to press a kiss to his palm. “But wherever you are, that’s home for me, for Mike.” Her lips dip into a frown, “And Linc-”

                “Lincoln will be joining us here,” he gives a small smile, “And Sheba too if we’re lucky.”

                Sara laughs at that, “Playing matchmaker are we?”

                He scoffs, allowing his hand to drop. “Hardly, just giving my brother a nudge in the right direction.”

                “Uh-huh,” she leans forward to press a soft kiss to his lips, then grabs his mug from the table and walks toward the sink. “I’m going to go get Mike, want me to grab dinner?”

                Michael rises, shaking his head. “I’ll make something,” he motions to the table. “My eyes could use a break from reading the fine print anyway.” He catches her by the waist, lips pressing to hers. It’s a gentle kiss, his forehead resting against hers when they break apart. “I love you Sara.”

                “Love you too Michael,” She steals one last quick kiss before slipping out of his arms, “See you soon.”

                He smiles, “Be careful.”

                “Always,” and with that she grabs her keys from the counter and makes her way toward the door.


	23. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.” - Misa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”  
> Misa

* * *

                “Everything alright?” Sara asks, bleary eyed as she steps into the study.

                “Yeah,” Michael looks up from his work, “Did I do something to wake you?”

                She shakes her head, “No.” She moves, knees bumping his as she leans against the desk. “Just woke up to an empty bed, thought I’d check on you.”

                “I’m sorry,” he rests a hand on her knee, “I never meant to be a source of your nightmares.”

                “What are you talking about?” she frowns.

                “I’ve seen the way you look at me sometimes, when you think I can’t see.” There’s a heaviness to his voice, “Like you’re afraid I’m going to disappear again, or that you’ll wake up and this will all have been a dream.”

                “Michael,” her hands rest over his. “you can’t blame yourself for this, it’s not your –“

                “Yes it is,” he interrupts her, weak smile on his lips. “If it hadn’t been for me, you would never have lived on the run, never have to worry about losing everything in the space of a heartbeat.”

                She slides off the desk, cradling his face in her hands. “If it wasn’t for you, I would eventually have gotten myself in trouble at Fox River, would have fallen for someone less noble, wouldn’t be as happy as I am now.”

                His hands move to cover hers, gently pulling them from his face before wrapping them in his. “Still,” she sits on his knees, and he pulls her into his chest. Whispering against her hair. “you know I’m not getting pulled into one of their jobs again right? That I’m not leaving you behind, not slipping away anymore.”

                She nods, pressing a kiss to his collar “I know Michael.” She smiles, head resting against his shoulder, “But I’d follow you anyway.”

                “I know,” he holds her a little tighter, “But you won’t have too.” She falls asleep in his arms, and saving the document on his laptop he carefully lifts her in his arms. Carrying her back to bed; where he will stay until she wakes him with a kiss.


	24. “It looks good on you” - Misa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It looks good on you”  
> Misa

* * *

                Sara leans against the entry to the den, watching her husband as he moves the book different distances from his eyes. “You know,” He looks up at her voice, “I got you something to help with that.”

                He frowns, “I told you, I don’t need glasses.”

                “They’re reading glasses Michael, it’s perfectly normal to use them.” She rolls her eyes.

                “Are you calling me old?” he asks in mock offense, gaining a chuckle as she pushes off the wall.

                “No, I’m calling you human.” She plops down at his feet, reaching into the drawer of the little side table to retrieve the leather sleeve. “Here, just try them.”

                “I’ll look ridiculous,” he almost pouts.

                “You will not,” she pulls the small black frames out, then crawls across the couch. Sitting on his thighs before opening the glasses and gently placing them on his face. She leans back, head tilting slightly as he blinks until his vision adjusts. “There,” She sees his eyes dart to the page, scanning a couple lines before returning to hers. “Better?”

                He shrugs, “I suppose it improves things a little,”

                “That’s what I thought,” she smiles, “And for what it’s worth, I think they look good on you.”

                “Is that so,” he sets the book aside, hands settling at her hips as he leans up further.

                She’s about to comment when they hear the door open, Mike’s light steps followed by Lincoln’s heavier one. She presses a quick kiss to Michael’s nose, then moves off the couch and toward the entry. “You two have fun?”

                Michael just sighs, quickly folding the glasses up and returning them to the drawer. He may be willing to wear them at home, but the last thing he needs is his brother seeing them. Admitting he needs them to his wife is one thing, the surefire teasing that would follow if he was caught by the guys is another.


	25. “Wanna bet?” - Misa & Lincoln/Sheba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wanna bet?”  
> Michael/Sara Vs. Lincoln/Sheba

* * *

                “I’m just saying,” Lincoln shrugs, taking another swig from his beer. “I’m pretty sure we’d be running circles around you two if we got out there.”

                “Because you have so much experience on jet skis.” Sara crosses her arms.

                “More than you do I wager,” Sheba leans forward on the bar to face the other woman.  

                “What do you say doctor, you up for a challenge?” Linc smirks.

                “I think that when Michael gets off the phone with our son we’re going to the docks.” She grins back, the fire that drew his brother to her in the first place gleaming in those bright eyes.

                “It’s settled then,” He nods.

                Sheba stands, “I’m going to say hello to Franklin before he gets off the call.”

                “Tell C-note I expect him to be spoiling my nephew properly,” Lincoln calls after her, gaining laughter in response.

                “Wrong uncle,” Sara states, taking another drink from her tea. At Lincoln’s raised brow she adds, “Sucre is the one who spoils him,”

                “What’s this Sheba is saying about Jet skiing?” Michael asks, coming to lean next to Sara.

                “Your wife already agreed, we’re racing.” He motions out to the water, “Loser buys dinner.”

                “Really?” he looks down at her, and she just shrugs in response.

                “Sounds fun, besides,” she raises to press a kiss to his cheek. “I have faith in you.”

                “Alright, let’s do this thing.” Sheba hands Michael his phone, then grabs Sara’s hand. “Come on, we’ll pick out the rides.”

                “Sara doesn’t stand a chance,” Lincoln muses as they begin walking behind.

                “You wanna bet?” Michael smirks.


	26. “I can’t believe you talked me into this.” - Misa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”  
> Misa  
> Ft. Mike

* * *

                Michael shakes his head, watching as Mike takes off down the path before them. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.” He offers Sara a sideways glance.

                “Come on Michael,” she bumps her shoulder to his,  “We promised him that when things settled down we’d look.”

                “No,” he points to himself. “I said I would _consider_ it.”

                “Our son is brilliant, and I think it will be good for him.” She states simply. “And maybe not so bad for you either.”

                “I have no interest in a dog Sara.” He sighs, opening the door to the shelter. As he watches Sara and Mike move from cage to cage, the way they talk to animals, he can’t help but smile. When his son chooses the retired police dog that Michael had been eyeing he fights back a grin. The staff tell them that while she was retired due to an injury on the field, she has plenty of life ahead of her. She’s intelligent, loyal, loves a challenge and (to the foster homes dismay) has never met a fence she couldn’t escape.

Maybe a dog will fit into the family after all.


	27. “Please, just don’t leave me” - Misa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please, just don’t leave me”  
> Misa

* * *

                Michael wakes the muffled sound of Sara’s crying, instantly alert and raising on his arm to look around. “Sara? Hey,” He reaches out to lay a hand on her shoulder, running it gently down her back. “What’s wrong?”

                She shifts, turning to face him with tear trails on her cheeks. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” She sniffles, reaching up to swipe at her cheeks. “I’m sorry,”

                “You don’t need to apologize,” he rests one hand on her cheek, thumb pushing away a fresh tear. “talk to me?”

                “It’s stupid.” She shakes her head.

                “Doesn’t matter,” he frowns.

                “You died today,” she almost whispers.

                “Oh,” he knew that anniversary was close, but so much had been going on and it had gotten pushed to the back of his mind. “I’m sorry.” He pushes hair from her face, “Why don’t I go get us –“

                “No,” Her voice breaks, and she reaches out, hands fisting in his nightshirt. “Please, just…stay with me?”

                “Whatever you want,” he pulls her closer, one arm around her body and the other cradling her head against him. “Shh, I’m right here.” He presses a kiss to her hair, thumb running gentle circles at her back. “I’m right here Sara, I’m okay.”

                Her shoulders tremble a little longer, Michael continuing to whisper assurances into her hair while fighting back his own tears. She eventually dozes off, hand still holding his shirt and body pressed tightly to his. Reminding her, even in sleep, that they won. That she has him back, and this time it’s forever.


	28. "If you die, I’m going to kill you" - Misa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you die, I’m going to kill you.  
> Misa  
> Ft. Mike & Lincoln

* * *

                Sara turns from the sink as her ringtone plays, drying her hands on a towel before grabbing her cell. She glances at the ID then puts the phone to her hear. “He Lincoln,” she positions the phone between her shoulder and ear. “If you are looking for Michael he’s not home, he’s chaperoning on Mike’s school trip.”

                “I know,” his voice has a slight edge, “That’s actually why I’m calling –”

                She hears Michael’s voice in the background, “Linc, I said _not_ to call Sara about this.”

                “I’m not keeping a hospital visit from your wife,” he retorts.

                “Hospital? Linc what’s going on?” Sara sets the bowl of freshly washed grapes on the side.

                “Sara,” Michael’s voice is on the line now, the reassuring tone she’s heard so often. “Mike and I are alright. Just a small incident at the archery range.”

                “What happened,” she’s grabbing her keys, heading for the door.

                “Sara –” he sighs but she cuts him off.

                “Michael Scofield, you tell me what’s going on or so help me I will kill you myself this time.”

                She can hear Lincoln’s laugh in the background, along with the defeated sound from her husband. “They are removing an arrow tip from my left shoulder, it’s outpatient, I’ll be home for dinner.” She knows instinctively that he’s shaking his head, “Linc has Mike, you really don’t have to come out.”

                “Mr. Scofield, we’re ready for you.” She hears a male voice in the background.

                “I’ll see you soon,” his voice is gentle, “Call Linc when you get here.” And then the line goes dead.

                She arrives at the hospital in record time; texting Lincoln as she parks. She’s just made it through the door when Mike’s shout draws her attention. “Mom!” she squats down to embrace the boy as he runs to her.

                “Hey baby,” she presses a kiss to his cheek, looking up to her brother-in-law as he approaches.

                “Michael is still in surgery.” He states

                “You should have seen him mom!” Mike pulls away from her, almost bouncing with excitement. “We were all shooting with the bow and arrow, and then _whoosh!_ Dad jumps in front of an arrow and saves Emily.”

                “Really?” Sara feels the hint of a smile tug at her lips, her son’s excitement easing some of her fear. He nods, recounting the tale in detail as they walk back to the waiting room.

                It’s only about twenty minutes later when a nurse walks in, “Mrs. Scofield?”

                Sara is on her feet immediately, “Yes?”

                The nurse smiles, “Your husband is in recovery now, if you would like to follow me?”

                Sara nods, “Of course,” she casts a quick glance back at the other two, finding Lincoln already on his feet.

                “Come on Mike, what you say we go get a snack?” he ushers the boy toward the cafeteria.

                “Can we get ice cream?” she hears Mike ask as she follows the nurse down the hall.

                “The procedure went well, just a few stitches in the end.” She offers a reassuring smile, “As soon as the anesthesia wears off your husband will be free to go.” She motions Sara into a room on the left.

                “Thank you,” Sara nods, stepping into the small room. Michael is propped up on the bed, reclined with his eyes closed. She walks over, hand instinctively searching out his on the bed. His eyes open and he offers a bleary smile. “Hey,” she almost whispers.

                “Hey,” He replies easily, “Told you this wasn’t a big deal.”

                She chuckles, sitting gently on the side of the bed. “Oh yes, your son has been telling me all about your heroic rescue of the fair maiden Emily.”

                He laughs at that, tugging her hand so she leans into his side. “And where is our little story teller?”

                “Getting ice cream with your brother,” she looks up at him, “You should have called me…”

                He shakes his head, “This was supposed to be your day to relax,” he presses a tender kiss to her temple, “And I knew it was going to be a minor procedure. I didn’t see the need to worry you.”

                Her response is cut off as a new figure steps into the room. “Michael Scofield?” The policeman is focused on him, hand resting at his belt.

                “Yes,” Michael replies, “What can I do for you officer?” he asks, hand tightening fractionally around Sara’s when she tenses.

                “Mr. Blake!” Mike runs into the room, grinning up at the man in uniform.

                The officer’s attention shifts, and he smiles before ruffling Mike’s hair. “Hey kiddo!”

                “Blake?” Sara tilts her head, “You’re Emily’s father?”

                The man nods, “I just wanted to come and thank you for what you did today.” He inclines his head slightly, “My wife called to tell me what happened.”

                “I was just doing what any parent would.” Michael shrugs, “I’m sure you would have done the same.”

                He nods, “But today you are the hero,” he glances to where Linc is waiting just outside, frozen treats in hand. “I will not keep you…but.” He sets a small card on the side table. “If you need anything, just call.”

                “Thank you,” Sara and Michael reply in unison, and with one last smile the man leaves.

                Lincoln steps in after, Mike going to retrieve a pair of ice cream cones from his uncle before making his way to the side of the bed. “Here mom,” he offers one cone across Michael’s body, which she takes. He begins eating the other one himself.

                “What about me?” Michael lifts a brow at his son.

                The boy shrugs, “We weren’t sure you would be awake, and it started melting so I ate it.” He states simply.

                “Is that so?” Michael reaches down, grabbing his son playfully by the waist, “Then I guess I just have to eat yours.”

                “No!” Mike shouts, laughing before breaking away from his father’s grip, moving to sit at his feet instead. “Eat mom’s”

                “Hey!” Sara fakes irritation, which bubbles into laughter as her husband leans up to kiss some of the melting treat from her lips.

                “Get a room,” Lincoln scoffs, sharing an eye roll with the younger Scofield.


	29. "Girls can’t drive, plain and simple." Michael, Sara & Lincoln

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Girls can’t drive, plain and simple."  
> Sara, Michael, Linc  
> Ft. Mike & Sheba

* * *

            Michael walked in from the porch plate stacked with hamburgers and hotdogs in one hand, spatula balanced precariously in the other.

            “I’m just saying –” Lincoln is cut off.

            “I heard what you said, and I’m telling you that your wrong.” Sara replies, glaring across the counter where she is slicing tomatoes.

            “Mike?” Michael looks down at his son, who has come to help him, then back to the heated debate.

            “Uncle told mom that,” his son attempted to drop his voice, mimicking his uncle’s gruff speech. “Girls can’t drive, plain and simple.” He shrugs, “’Parently mom and aunt Sheba disagree.”

            “Ah,” is all Michael says, sitting the plate on the table. “Who’s winning?”

            “You know what Burrows,” Sara sets the knife down with a little more force than necessary. “I say we settle this once and for all,”

            Michael clears his throat, “Food is ready.” He glances between them, “If you aren’t too busy?”

            Lincoln glances at the plate, then back to Sara. “This isn’t over,”

            “You just say when,” she replies, walking to the table with the plate of tomato and onions. “I’ll take you any day.”

            “Smack talk after dinner please,” Michael rolls his eyes,


	30. "I heard a noise." - Misa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I heard a noise."   
> Misa

* * *

            Sara wakes when she feels her husband stir at her side. “Michael, what’s wrong?” her voice is still thick with sleep as she turns toward him.

            “Probably nothing.” He replies, swinging his feet over the side of the bed. “But I heard-“ he cuts off as strange sounds come from downstairs. “that.” He finishes, grabbing the pistol from the nightstand. She starts to rise and he gives her a pointed look, “Stay,”

            “No,” she frowns, sitting up.

            “Sara,” he huffs, voice more firm as they hear the sound again. “Stay here.” He makes his way to the door, and Sara is instantly on her feet. Grabbing her phone and reaching for her own weapon when his voice calls through the house. “Sara…come here.” He sounds surprised, but there is no hint of danger she can hear.

            She pads through the house to find him kneeling in front of the fireplace, wire screen folded to the side. “Michael?” she turns on a lamp, stopping a couple feet back.

            He glances up, bemused smile on his face. “Meet our confused houseguest.” He brings his hands around to reveal leathery wings and dark eyes reflecting in the lamplight.

            “Is that…a bat?” she asks, moving to his side.

            He nods, “Commonly called a little brown bat,” he shrugs, slowly rising to his feet. “They’re pretty common throughout the states…though exactly what he expected to find in our chimney I’m not sure.”

            “Should you really be holding it? They carry all sorts of diseases,” she frowns.

            “Relax Sara,” he chuckles, “they’re pretty docile, and right now he’s happier in my hand than the soot anyway.” He runs a finger across the brown fur, “Shame Mike isn’t here to see it.”

            “He’d want to keep it as a pet,” Sara shakes her head, “We’d have a complex flow chart by morning about all the reasons to keep it.”

            Michael laughs, the little creature recoiling slightly at the sound. “I suppose that’s true.” He walks to the back door, Sara leaning against the doorframe as he walks through the grass to one of the trees. Returning a couple minutes later and going to wash his hands.

            “So much for sleeping in,” she gives a tired smile as he approaches.

            He smiles, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to her lips. “There’ still plenty of time to rest before the sun is up.” His fingers lace with hers as he tugs her back toward their room. “this was just a detour.”

            She chuckles as they put away their firearms before crawling back into bed. “Heaven forbid we do something without at least a couple detours.”

            He smiles, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as she presses against his chest. “You love it though,”

            He can feel the upward tilt of her lips against his collar. “Yeah, I do.”


	31. "I’m sorry, but that was adorable" - Misa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Delete it. Now."  
> "I’m sorry, but that was adorable"  
> Misa

* * *

                “Michael!” Sara’s voice draws him from the blueprint lying across the desk.

                “Yes?” he calls, pushing away from his desk about the time she comes to the doorway, cheeks flushed pink.

                “You left your phone in the kitchen, I picked it up and…” she turns it, revealing his lock screen. A candid shot of her making a ridiculous face at Mike, though their son isn’t in the shot. “What is this?”

                He feels the smile break out across his face, stepping around the desk and closing the space between them. “That’s my lockscreen,”

                “I know _that_ , but _why_?” she frowns, “That’s an awful picture.” She lets him take the device. “Delete it, now!”

                “Delete it?” he replies in mock offence, “I’m sorry, but I happen to think that photo is adorable and I’m much to attached to change it.”

                “You’re horrible,” she huffs, but then there’s a flash of mischief on her face, that little glint in her eyes.

                “Sara?” he eyes her warily.

                “What if I made it worth your while?” she steps even further into his space, her fingers hooking into the beltloops of his pants as she rocks up onto her toes so her mouth hovers over his.

                “Guess that depends what you have in mind?” his lips brush against hers with each word, but neither moves to fill the space.

                “Well –”

                “Mom, Dad I’m home! Can Mason stay and play?” Mike’s voice rings through the house.

                Sara drops back down, taking a step back before glancing around the doorframe. “Sure Mike, just don’t get to dirty before dinner alright?”

                “Alright,” Both boys call back.

                When Sara turns around Michael is smirking, “Nice try,” he presses a swift kiss to her lips before pocketing his phone and slipping past her in the doorway. “Better luck next time.”


	32. "Pillows are overrated" - Misa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pillows are overrated"   
> Misa

* * *

                Sara almost collapsed onto the motel bed, grateful for even a crummy mattress beneath her body. She hears Michael chuckle, tossing their small bag onto the floor. “You want the shower first? Or are you just going to sleep on top of the bedspread?”

                She makes a face at him childishly, then grabs her bag and heads toward the small bathroom. She showers quickly in hopes of there still being enough hot water for him. By the time he gets out she’s curled up beneath the sheets of the small bed, some late night talk show on the TV just for noise. “I see someone’s comfortable.” He tosses the back against the wall, motioning for her to scoot over before slipping into the bed behind her.

                “There’s only one pillow,” she shifts to face him, “and the front desk isn’t answering.”

                He shrugs, “I’ll be fine.” He places an arm under his head, “Pillows are overrated anyway.”

                She frowns, “We could share?”

                He offers an amused expression in response, “Not comfortably.” They’re silent a moment before he leans up on one arm. “Here, I have an idea.” He motions for her to sit up, and slides the pillow beneath his own head. Before she can complain his arm shifts under her shoulder, pulling her so that she’s resting against his chest. “How’s that?”

                She turns her head to look up, his piercing blue eyes watching her with curiosity and the touch of admiration that she always finds. “Hmm,” he shifts, nestling into his side and allowing her head to sit on top of his shoulder. “I think you’re right,” she offers a tired smile. “Pillows are overrated.”

                He presses a soft kiss to her crown, “Sleep Sara, we’re safe for tonight.”

                Part of her wants to argue, but she’s so very tired. And regardless of how safe they are here, she knows he won’t let anything happen to her. And for tonight that is reassurance enough. “Goodnight Michael”


	33. Quiet Assurances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All I wanted was for you to be happy."  
> ~  
> Misa - Established Relationship  
> Early S4

* * *

                Michael walks into the small boat that he and Sara share, fighting off a headache after hours of planning and playing mediator between the new crew. She’s already laying in bed, but he can tell by the stiff line of her shoulders that she’s not yet asleep.

                He changes quickly, slipping beneath the sheets behind her before pulling her back against him. One of her hands comes up to rest over his on her hip, and she closes the little distance until her back is pressed warm against his chest.

                “Any progress?” she asks, voice heavy with sleep she’s been fighting.

                He sighs, “not enough.”

                “We could always run,” she turns slightly so her eyes can catch his.

                “No,” he shakes his head, frowning. “We’d never be safe.”

                “I don’t care,” she huffs. “So we get a cabin in the middle of nowhere, we move to Australia and change our names.” She reaches up with her free hand to cup his face, “whatever it takes.”

                He offers a sad smile, turning to press a kiss to her palm. “You know I never meant for this to happen,” he drops his head to rest against her shoulder. “All I wanted was for you to be happy.”

                She runs her hand over his head, “Michael,” she presses a kiss to his crown. “If I’m with you, I will be.” He looks up so his eyes meet hers again, “I’d rather be on the run for the rest of my life with you, than to face the world free without you.”

                “Well,” he leans up on one arm, fingers tracing across her cheek and jaw. “When this is over we will be together, and free.” His smile is tired, but real. “We will get the discs Sara, I’ll make sure of it.”

                She looks up at him, “just promise me you won’t die in the process?”

                He nods, leaning so his lips brush hers. “I promise.” And then the distance is gone, and her questions are swallowed up by his lips on hers.


	34. "I’ve never seen you dance before." - Misa

* * *

                Sara’s not sure who calls for the first dance, but she feels Michael’s hand taking hers. She follows him, free hand moving to his shoulder as his settles at the small of her back. It’s not quite ballroom, which would be nearly impossible with this music, but it’s similar.

                She looks up at him, “I’ve never seen you dance before.”

                He smiles, and she could get lost in how he’s looking at her forever. “I’ve still got a few surprises.”

                 “Is that so?” She giggles as he leans in to pepper kisses just below her ear. “Like what?”

                “You’ve got a lifetime to find out,” he whispers, sending a shudder down her spine before he pulls away. “We have a lifetime; to slow down and learn.”

                She nods, resting her head against his chest. “We really did it.”

                “Yes we did, Mrs. Scofield.” He presses a kiss to the top of her head.

                “I do like the sound of that.” They’ve shifted to a simple swaying, the music winding down.

                “So do I,” she can hear the grin in his voice.

                “Papi!” Sucre’s voice draws them back to reality, “Mind if I cut in?” he’s beaming at them both.

                Michael chuckles, hands dropping as Sara takes a step back. “Not at all my friend.” He gives Sara one more heart melting smile, then claps his friend on the shoulder before making his way to one of the tables.


	35. "I thought you said you were a doctor" - Scofield family

* * *

            “Mom!” Mike’s voice pulls Sara from where she’s fixing dinner, Michael not far behind as they move toward the patio.

            “What’s wrong, Mike?” She asks, noting the concern in his eyes.

            “I need your help.” He runs over to the grass, coming back with something small and brown cradled in his hands.

            Upon closer inspection Sara realizes it’s a small robin, one wing bent at an odd angle. “Oh, baby.” She shakes her head, gently running a finger along the creature. “This isn’t something I can fix.”

            “But,” he frowns, brow furrowing. “I thought you were a doctor?”

            “A people doctor,” she corrects, shaking her head. “I don’t know how to fix baby birds.”

            “But,” Michael cuts in at her side, holding up a finger. “I might.” He darts back inside, returning shortly after with what appears to be a thin piece of bandage wrap.

            “So you became a bird expert while away too?” Sara almost laughs.

            “No,” he shakes his head, half smile as he motions Mike closer. “But I do know there’s a very soft hearted vet not far from here.” He turns to his son, “hold it still for me.”

            Mike nods, “what’cha gonna do?”

            Michael carefully folds the wings against the body, then wraps the bandage around the chest to bind them closed. “Don’t want him to try and fly and hurt himself more.” He motions into the house, “why don’t you let me hold it, and you go get a little box for me?”

            Mike nods, carefully handing his father the bird before running inside. He gently strokes the body of the small bird until it quiets in his hands. “So, who taught you that?” Sara asks curiously, “Hardly seems like something someone undercover would need to know.”

            He looks up at her, wistful smile on his lips. “I saved more than a few birds and rabbits as a kid.” He shrugs, “It made me feel…useful. Like I could help someone, even when everything seemed to fall apart.”

            “Michael,” she looks at him, shaking her head after a moment. “You really are amazing.”

            He smiles, “So are you, you just fix people.” He motions inside, “and you’ve instilled the same desire to help those in need into our son.”

            Before she can say more Mike is back at the door, lunchbox in hand. “Now what?”

            Sara looks like she’s about to protest but Michael cuts her off. “Now we go get your new friend patched up.”


	36. "Your brother told me all about it" - Misa

* * *

            “So,” Sara stands at the end of the counter, arms crossed over her chest. “Have a good trip?”

            “Of course,” he turns to look at her.

            “No…complications?” There’s a smile hovering around her lips.

            “Why would you ask that?” He frowns, arms mimicking hers.

            “Well,” she steps closer, reaching up to dust ashes from his shirt. “Your brother may have mentioned something about…a fire.”

            He sighs, leaning back onto the counter. “Traitor.”

            She laughs, shaking her head. “He said you two ran into some trouble with the campsite grill.”

            “There was some ignition fluid left in it from the previous users, apparently.” He offers a half smile. “And Linc can be prone to rushing into things…especially when given matches.”

            “Uh-huh.” She smiles, raising up to press a kiss on his cheek. “He told the story a little differently.”

            His hands settle at her hips, pulling her closer. “I’m sure he did.” He nuzzles the crook of her neck, “but right now there are other things I’d rather discuss.”

            She hums, arms coming to rest behind his head. “And what would that be?”

            “How to spend what time we have until Mike gets home.” He presses kisses to her jaw, “and let you know how much I missed you.”

            She giggles, allowing him to sweep her up in his arms. “I like the sound of that.”


End file.
